The Abomination
History He was created by Spider-Protector to save other people and clobber things. He is very much like Hulk. He lives in the underwater lab below the pizzeria. Powers Rock-like Hide: The Abomination possesses a smooth, rock-like hide as a result of exposure to cosmic rays. The mutagenic process caused his musculature, bone structure, internal organ composition, soft tissue structure, and skin to greatly increase in toughness and density. If his Rock-like hide gets destroyed he is less durable unless he has water on him * Superhuman Strength: The Abomination's primary superhuman power is his great physical strength. Initially, he was only strong enough to rate as a class 5. Over the years, through rigorous training and further mutation, his strength dramatically increased to the point where he rated as a class 100. (The rating system is only for comparing characters with each other, and should not remotely be taken literally.) His latest rating put him as somewhere between class 175 and exactly class 200. His feats include successfully holding back a giant alien spacecraft from jettisoning from Earth, lifting an oil rig and stopping a multiple story building (weighing roughly 30,000 tons) from falling over and lifting it back into place. Another feats include holding bridges main cables together for an extended period (which support about 10,000 tons). The most impressive feat was to overpower a pile driver mechanism stated to be powerful enough to push through a planet. ** Superhuman Leaping: The Abomination is able to use his highly developed leg muscles to leap great distances. As the Abomination becomes enraged, his strength increases considerably, which means he can jump farther than usual. The Abomination has transposed 1,000 miles with a single leap,and he jumped on top of the Mount Olympus from ground level, in one single leap. On more than one occasion, the Hulk has nearly jumped into the Earth's orbit.The Abomination also shows incredible precision with his ability to aim his jumps and landings. He grabbed missiles on multiple occasions and landed on islands barely visible from the height he fell from.The Abomination's super leap has also been measured as reaching 473 mph. ** Superhuman Durability: The rock-like composition of the Abomination's body renders him highly resistant to physical injury. The Abomination's body can resist extremely powerful impact forces, such as the force of the Hulk's punches (the Hulk is far above class 100, which makes his punches devastatingly strong). He can also withstand exposure to high levels of explosives, such as being struck full with bazooka shells, without sustaining injury. His body can also withstand extreme temperatures. However he couldn't withstand being slashed by Wolverine's adamantium claws, and sustained facial injury, making adamantium one of the few things that can pierce the Abomination's nearly impenetrable body. Without his hide he is less durable unless he is on water which makes him stronger and more durable. ** Superhuman Sensory Adaptation: Though his senses are superhumanly acute, his five senses can withstand greater amounts of sensory stimuli than he could when he was first created, with no reduced sensitivity. ** Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his great physical resilience, it is possible to injure him. However, he possesses an accelerated healing factor similar to that possessed by the Hulk. As a result, he is capable of regenerating great amounts of damaged or destroyed tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. The Abomination is also immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. Underwater Breathing: The Abomination's lung capacity is higher than anyone else, allowing him to breathe underwater for longer periods of time. Suspended Animation: Extreme pain, cold, or extended lack of oxygen can cause the Abomination to enter a coma-like state of suspended animation, in which he can survive, perhaps indefinitely. Category:Fan Characters Category:Character